


Dangerous

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Dick is a tease, M/M, aka what Wally wants, i'll stop overtagging jesus, im done with myself, kidding not full sin but holy hot damn, oh the irony of his name being Dick, sin sin sin, this is pure sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wally always knew Dick Grayson was dangerous. He just didn't know his boyfriend was a tease.





	

Wally always knew Dick Grayson was dangerous. He was stealthy, cunning, genius- all of those things and more. But what Wally had not prepared himself for, in all of the years the two had known each other, was that Dick Grayson was a fucking tease. 

Here he was, after a long night playing mediator for Lagon and M'gann, sitting in a chair that had been haphazardly pushed up against the wall before he had gotten home. His hair was a mess, his shirt was wrinkled, his pupils were blown, and that was just the five minutes before his boyfriend had shoved him down. 

"You alright there, champ? You look whelmed." Dick purred. Despite his alias, he looked every bit the sultry cat that caught the poor, unexpecting canary. His blue eyes were deep, his full lips were already trailing sinful paths down Wally's neck, and his rough hands splayed against the redhead's chest, dragging down low enough to ignite a fire in the speedster's belly.

Clearing his throat, Wally finally spoke up, his voice shaky and betraying his excitement. "Shut up." His hands braced themselves on Dick's hips, keeping the slightly younger man from moving off of his lap. One hand trailed up over his shirtless torso, catching on the bumps of scars and tracing around the yellow-green-purples of bruises. 

Dick bit down on the arch of Wally's shoulder, kissing it gently before shifting himself just so, Wally's gasp causing him to make that damned self satisfied giggle. 

"Make me."


End file.
